


Devilman DXD

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Baraqiel/Himejima Shuri, Fudo Akira Fudo/Rias Gremory, Fudo Akira/Asia Argento (Highschool DXD), Fudo Akira/Himejima Akeno, Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki, Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s), Fudo Akira/Xenovia Quarta
Kudos: 1





	1. Profiles

Name: Akira Fudo

Nickname: Devilman, Traitor [by the Demons], Servant [by Rias Gremory], Amon, Subject 44

Gender: Male

Age:16-17

Birthdate: September 8

Zodiac: Virgo

Nationality: Japanese

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown [Yellow while in Devilman form]

Family:

Parents: Reijiro Fudo [father] Kaori Fudo (nee Takahashi) [mother] (deceased)

Siblings: Jun Fudo [parental half-sister]

Aunt/Uncle: Kyoka Takahashi [maternal aunt]

Other: Aki Fudo [parental grandmother] (deceased) Choki Fudo [parental grandfather] (deceased)

****** 

  
Name: Miki Makimura

Nickname: The Witch, Miss Wicca, Demon Lord's Bride, Queen of the Demons, Amon's Human Lover

Gender: Female

Age:16-17

Species: Human

Birthdate: July 16

Zodiac: Cancer

Nationality: Japanese with American-French Descent

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Family:

Parents: Noel Makimura [father] Akiko Makimura (nee Chiba) [mother]

Siblings: Tare "Kensaku" Makimura [younger brother]

Aunt/Uncle: Minoru Chiba [maternal uncle] Amelie Clos [parental aunt]

Other: Tako [pet cat]

****** 

  
Name: Beatrice Abe

Nickname: The Succubus, Man-Eater, Bird Lady, Devil Lady Beatrice, Demon Triggered Beatrice

Gender: Female

Age: 16-17

Species: Siren [Human/Demon Hybrid]

Birthdate: June 3

Zodiac: Gemini

Nationality: Japanese

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Pink

Family:

Parents: Pandora Abe [mother] (deceased) Hideji Abe [stepfather] (deceased) Katsuya Serizawa (nee Yamigami) [adoptive father] (deceased) Angelica Serizawa (nee Burns) [adoptive mother]

Siblings: Unnamed Half-Brother (deceased) Sam Serizawa (younger adoptive brother)

Aunt/Uncle: Baiko Yamigami [adoptive brother] Ichiro Yamigami [adoptive uncle] Michiko Yamigami [adoptive aunt]

Other: Abigail [Past Self] Rachel [Past Self's Mother] Katsuya Yamigami II [adoptive cousin]

******

Name: Rias Gremory 

  
Nickname: Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Heir of the Gremory Family, Ria, Amon's Master

Gender: Female

Age: 16-17

Species: Devil [Pure Blood Devil/Top Class]

Birthdate: April 9

Zodiac: Aries

Nationality: Japanese

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue-Green

Family:

Parents: Zeoticus Gremory [Father] Venelana Gremory (nee Bael) [Mother]

Siblings: Sirzechs Gremory (Sirzechs Lucifer) [brother]

Aunt/Uncle: Lord Bael [uncle]

Niece/Nephew: Millicas Gremory [nephew]

Other: Sairaorg Bael [cousin], Magdaran Bael [cousin], Lilith Torrok [ancestor] Lucifer Morningstar [ancestor]

****** 

  
Name: Akeno Himejima

Nickname: Priestess of Lightning, Lightning Lady (By Beatrice) Miss Raiden (by Beatrice)

Gender: Female

Age: 16-17

Species: Resurrected Devil [Former Nephilim/Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid]

Birthdate: July 21

Zodiac: Cancer

Nationality: Japanese

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Purple

Family:

Parents: Baraqiel [Father] Shuri Himejima [Mother] (Deceased)

Siblings: None

Aunt/Uncle: Unnamed Aunt

Other: Tobio Ikuse [second cousin] Ageha Ikuse [great-aunt] (deceased) Suzaku Himejima (cousin) Unnamed Grandmother Unnamed Grandfather

******

  
Name: Asia Argento

Nickname: Holy Priestess, Nun with Magical Healing Powers (by Beatrice Abe)

Gender: Female

Age: 16-17

Species: Resurrected Devil [Formerly Human]

Birthdate: May 11

Zodiac: Taurus

Nationality: Italian

Hair Color: Gold

Eye Color: Green

Family:

Parents: Unnamed Mother and Unnamed Father

Siblings: Unnamed Siblings, Beatrice Abe [Big Sister Figure]

Aunt/Uncle: Unnamed Aunt/Unnamed Uncle

Other: Nuns (adoptive mothers/aunts)

******

Name: Koneko Toujou 

  
Nickname: Shirone [Original Name]

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Species: Resurrected Devil [Former Nekomata]

Birthdate: November 23

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Nationality: Japanese

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Gold

Family:

Parents: Fujimai [mother] (deceased) Unnamed Father (deceased)

Siblings: Kuroka Toujou (sister)

Aunt/Uncle:

Other:

******

Name: Xenovia Quarta 

  
Nickname: Holy Sword Durandal Wielder, Queen Arthur Pendragon (by Beatrice)

Gender: Female

Age: 16-17

Species: Reincarnated Devil (Formerly Human)

Birthdate: February 14

Zodiac: Aquarius

Nationality: Italian

Hair Color: Blue with dyed green fringe

Eye Color: Dark Yellow

Family:

Parents:

Siblings:

Aunt/Uncle:

Other: Griselda Quarta (Legal Guardian)


	2. Chapter 1- Birth

SHOOTO sunzen mune ga hikisakane sou  
nandomo koe wo agete Break out  
It's Not Over owaranai yoru wo kakenukete ike  
  
atsui chi ga karada no naka wo meguru saigo ni kuchihateta shunkan wa  
It's All Over utsuro na yume no kakera ga ukanderu  
  
mou nidoto modorenai nani mo omoidasenai  
mogaku hodo ochite yuku koe mo todokanai  
KONTOROORU dekinai shoudou  
  
Give Me Your XTC mou ichido kanji sasete yo  
kono karada atsuku naru kurayami de kimi no na wo sakebu  
Give Me Your XTC itsuwari no ai wa iranai  
ukeireyou tsumi tobatsu shikumareta sadame wo kirisake yo Blade  
  


*********

Chapter 1- Birth  
  
In the basement of a building which is a bar, there is a group of people who are actually demons in human disguise.  
  
The leader this time is Doroko, The Demon Lord of Hubris and Panic, was a muscular looking young man with long grey hair which tied back in a loose ponytail. His eyes were focused on a stone slab. On the right was Piccolos who took the form of a blonde hair man. Piccolos was here for two reasons. The first was out of curiosity Doroko is doing. The second was a perverse need to see Doroko attempt to do something big and fail.  
  
Standing across from Piccolos was Ura, a green haired and buxom woman. The reason she's here because Doroko invited her because Ura and Piccolos were lovers. Of course, Doroko knows about Ura's love for Piccolos.  
  
It was a different story for another demoness across from Doroko, Orga who is a brunette female. Orga was curious about the ritual.  
  
Still, Piccolos could sense Doroko's determination when he realized that Doroko was responsible for the murders through some kind of dark magic.  
  
On the stone slab was a voodoo doll and some sharp objects such as scalpels, knives, a pair of scissors and a sacrificial dagger that is in Doroko's hands. The blonde demon could see the determination and the evil smirk on Doroko's lips.  
  


*********

  
Muneichi had thought it was over. There is some case of the hitchhiker. Of course, he's a Corrupted politician so he had that building destroyed.  
  
All was fine when he noticed someone in the backseat.  
  
"WAIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU-" It was the last words Muneichi said as the figure strikes.  
  


*********

  
Akira was dumbfounded and shocked by what Shiroi drew on a map. It was a pentagram. "Hey Akira..... do you want to know what's creepy. The middle of the pentagram is the school."  
  
Of course, Akira is aware of the rumors and the news of 13 murders. The 13th death is a corrupted politician who goes by Muneichi and he is found dead and badly mutilated.  
  
There is rumors and theories about satanic cults, alien abductions and yokai attacks. Akira is unsure about the strange murders. Shiroi Katamari is the kind of guy who is obsessed with the occult. Of course, there is a 99% that Shiroi has some occult books, drawings of pentagrams and Baphomet and a lot of quotes from Anton Lavey and Aleister Crowley.  
  
"Maybe, that's a coincidence...." Akira spoke, he knows that Beatrice can be terrifying while Ryo can be a yandere for some reason.  
  


*********

  
"Are you sure, Akira?"  
  
"Yes, Gabi."  
  
Gabi sighed heavily, "You know, you‘re not forced to do this!" and Akira replied, "I know and I understand, Gabi."  
  
Gabi looked at the girl who goes by Yuma Amono. She looks cute and busty. A love object for boys and a love-hate object for girls.  
  
Gabi smirked at Akira Fudo, not letting jealousy devouring him whole.  
  
"To be honest, I think I’m jealous! After all, she’s kind of cute!" Gabi spoke.  
  
It started because someone recommended that Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura do something called open relationship. Miki befriended Wamu but Akira had a hard time so that Gabi helps him.  
  
"So you think." Akira spoke then Gabi replied, "Yes."  
  
Akira then walked up to Yuma Amono and cleared his throat. "Erm...Yuma?" Akira asked Yuma who looked at Akira, "Oh, Akira? How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Akira answered, Yuma spoke, "Well I got something to tell you."  
  
"Oh really?" Akira said  
  
Then Yuma asked, "Akira Fudo, do you want to go out with me?"  
  
Akira was surprised. "You mean...like some kind of a date." and Yuma nodded. Gabi thought to himself, "Wow! That’s kind of fast, but it’s so cute to see both of them blushing like this...I’m glad that even Akira has the chance to ask a cute girl like Yuma on a date!"  
  
But there is something bothering Gabi. It's like a bad feeling. Gabi followed Yuma and Akira to their destination.  
  
"Akira?" Yuma asked.  
  
"Yea?" Akira spoke then Yuma asked one request, "Will you die for me?"  
  
Gabi gasped, while Akira was in shock by the request Yuma Amono spoke.  
  
Akira spoke, "Erm...what did you say, Yuma? If I‘m ready to die for you? Well, yes! After all, that’s how love works! Why did you say such a thing like this?" Yuma‘s innocent and sweet smile then turned into a dark and perverted smirk.  
  
Then Akira felt a sharp pain on his face and chest when Gabi pulled him away. Akira had noticed that he two scars on his face and chest. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!  
  
"What happened?" Akira asked but Gabi is pissed as fuck. "AKIRA!!!" Then he glared at Yuma, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!"  
  
Yuma smirked at Gabi with that same dark smile then spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself, but as my true self..." which confused Gabi, "True self?"  
  
Then Yuma began to change, her body went from a teenage girl to a full grown woman. Her clothes turned into something out of a fetish festival.  
  
She wore black strap-like objects that resembled leather wrapped around and under her breasts and a thong which is held by three thin straps. She wore a pair of gloves that ran up her arms and thigh-high boots. She had two black wings coming out from her back. On her right shoulder was some kind of shoulder guard with three large spikes.  
  
"Call me....Fallen Angel Raynare!"  
  
  
  
  
Gabi was horrified, he never encountered a Fallen Angel before.  
Then rage filled his body as he yelled, "Why are you trying to kill Akira?" Raynare only shrugged as she spoke, "I don't know, but my superiors wanted him dead! I only did the things I was ordered to do!!"  
  
"Why?" Gabi yelled then there was a loud scream.  
  
A scream from Akira Fudo. A scream of extreme pain.  
  
"Akira?" Gabi spoke then Akira stared at Gabi with a look that made Gabi froze. Akira was taller and muscular-looking.  
  
"This cannot be!!" Raynare spoke as Akira smirked at her then his body began to change; his skin became a bluish-gray, black fur covered his legs and he has clawed feet and fingers. His head was covered in hair that sprouts bat like wings off the sides and horns that look like antennas near the top and formed a widow's peak with a red forehead. His back also sprouted large black wings that look like it belongs to a dragon. He also had a long furry tail that hit the ground like a whip.  
  
"I-Impossible....." A Fallen Angel spoke, "A demon controlled by a-"  
  
Suddenly, a hand with razor-sharp claws pierced the Fallen Angel's solar plexus as if it didn't have any bones. But Akira remained calm and focused.  
  
Then like a skilled surgeon, he grabbed the heart while the organ still throbbing in his hand without removing his arm from the Fallen Angel's chest.  
  
Without any sign of remorse or mercy, he crushed the beating heart as he removes his outstretched arm from the Fallen Angel's lifeless corpse which shocked the Fallen Angels and Gabi. The gangster rapper watched in horror as Akira killed the Fallen Angels expect for Raynare in brutal ways. One has his limbs torn off, another was impaled on a tree and a random Fallen Angel had his head crushed like a watermelon.  
  
Raynare growled to herself as she was running and was ready to fly away until Akira appeared and dug his claws into her breasts. Raynare screamed and sobbed in pain. Right before he can rip them off, a demon interrupted him by hitting him with a branch. Akira withdrew the claws from Raynare's boobs and snarled. "Why you little?!" Akira snarled.  
  
At first, the demon spoke, "Amon, what are you doing!?" then confusion turned into rage, "YOU'RE NOT AMON!!!!!!"  
  
"That's right! I'm not Amon, I'm the one who was born to eradicate all threats to humankind. Call me...DEVILMAN!!!"  
  
Gabi was in shock. He did remember Tare watching a tv show called Devilman but this different from the cartoon as Devilman charged at the demon. Maybe the brutality and the fact he's not wearing he's not wearing that superhero shorts that old school superheroes wear.  
  
Blow after blow, The demon is trying to overpower Devilman but Gabi didn't noticed a red haired buxom girl who is helping Devilman with some kind of card from afar.  
  
Suddenly Devilman punched the demon so hard that the latter exploded into nothing but bloody remains of flesh. Gabi quickly moved out of the way so he won't get blood or meat on him.  
  
"BURN IN HELL..." Devilman snarled and reverted back as Akira Fudo. Gabi's jaw almost dropped.  
  
"Man! That was awesome!!" Gabi yelled out, "You were fighting against these dark angels and that demon who attacked you without being noticed..." as Akira sighed, "At least you're not hurt."  
  
As Akira and Gabi were heading to the Makimura household, there is the same red haired girl watching. Her name is Rias Gremory, a pure-blooded devil and the heiress of the Gremory clan. Although she knew Amon is feared, she knows that Akira could be a great help.


	3. Chapter 2- Meeting the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess

SHOOTO sunzen mune ga hikisakane sou  
nandomo koe wo agete Break out  
It's Not Over owaranai yoru wo kakenukete ike  
  
atsui chi ga karada no naka wo meguru saigo ni kuchihateta shunkan wa  
It's All Over utsuro na yume no kakera ga ukanderu  
  
mou nidoto modorenai nani mo omoidasenai  
mogaku hodo ochite yuku koe mo todokanai  
KONTOROORU dekinai shoudou  
  
Give Me Your XTC mou ichido kanji sasete yo  
kono karada atsuku naru kurayami de kimi no na wo sakebu  
Give Me Your XTC itsuwari no ai wa iranai  
ukeireyou tsumi tobatsu shikumareta sadame wo kirisake yo Blade  
  


******

  
Chapter 2- Meeting the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess  
  
Akira woke up, his head was aching like hell and it's similar to he had a hangover. It hurt like the nine circles of Hell. When Akira got up, he noticed two things wrong.  
  
He was completely nude. He was confused about the situation until he almost shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK!" And he noticed something or someone in his bed. Akira got up and pulled the blanket to reveal........  
  
Rias Gremory from Genesis Academy... Just like Akira, she's completely nude.  
"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!?!?!?!" Akira screamed out loud then Rias opened her eyes and spoke, "Good morning!"  
  
"Y-You're Rias Gremory....!!" Akira shouted then Rias smiled gently even though Akira was dumbfounded and he asked Rias, "What are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"Well, remember how you destroy that demon?" Rias spoke and Akira answered, "Sure, why?"  
  
"Well, I actually helped you." Rias spoke which surprised Akira. He remembers how the demon exploded.  
  
"That‘s right! And I slept with you to heal you with my bare body..."  
"Wait what?" Akira thought to himself. "What does sleeping naked heal me?"  
  


******

The students of Genesis Academy will be in shock when they saw Akira who is now a changed boy. He was riding a motorcycle while Gabi is gripping onto Akira, looking like he is going to shit himself

He almost acts like a predator ever since that date situation. Proud and Strong, if anyone crossed him, there is a good chance that Akira might take him or her to hell.  
"WHAT THE HELL AKIRA!!!!!" Gabi shouted, terrified as hell, "You almost killed me!!" Akira sighed, "Sorry, Gabi."  
There is some whispering from the crowd of students which includes, "WTF...." "Did he rode a motorcycle?" "He look like a bara...." "Geez, did he worked out?"  
However there is one person who is not part of the whispering. Beatrice Abe. She look different. Usually, she would have that bob cut but now her hair resembled a mane. Her eyes were dark.  
"Beatrice? What happened to you?" Akira asked his friend who responded with, "Hmmmmm, I am not sure though....."

******

"AAAAHHHHH....More...."  
"Aaaaa...."

Akira was alone in the auditorium by himself. For some reason, Akira decided to watch some porn. Before he control Amon, he usually locked the door but now, he doesn't give a care. Until he didn't hear the door open by.....Beatrice Abe who saw the porn on the screen.

"WHAT THE FUCK, AKIRA!?!?!?" Beatrice shouted, "ARE YOU WATCHING PORN!?!?!?!!" Akira turned to see Beatrice, who is in shock and he spoke, "Yea, why?" Akira had heard rumors about a prison underneath the school. There are reasons why it's closed down....Maybe the headmaster closed it down for cruelty and many human right violations. Akira got up and looked at Beatrice.  
"I got a question? Why did you change schools?" Akira asked Beatrice who finally gave Akira the response.

"Well..." Beatrice spoke, "Someone die...."

******

After School, Akira was walking to the dock when he noticed Gabi with Kukun following him. "HOLY CRAP!!!" Wamu shouted when he saw Akira's new appearance. It was a surprise to Wamu that Akira is a changed man.  
"Hey, Wamu! Relax, big guy! That's Akira!!" Gabi told Wamu who spoke, "Akira? You mean that dark one is your little friend Akira Fudo? The one who cried for the other ones?" and Akira nodded, "That's right! That's me...at least, that was me! " Hie was in shock as Babo looked Gabi, "He's changed....."  
Gabi looked at Kukun and asked him, "Can you at least meet me and Akira at a building?" and Kukun nodded, "Sure, why not?"

******

  
In a warehouse, Kukun looked Akira and Gabi, "So, what do you want to show me?" as Akira ran behind a stack of boxes.  
Then Akira transformed into Devilman as stepped out behind the boxes which made Kukun gasped loudly, almost tripping before he regained his footing, thus preventing him from spraining his ankle. "What the?!" Kukun screamed while Gabi asked Kukun, " Surprised?" which earned a nod from Kukun.

"Can you tell me what happened to Akira?" Kukun asked, scared and he almost pissed himself.

Then suddenly, a Fallen Angel appeared out of nowhere and attempts to slash at Devilman but however Devilman grabbed the Fallen Angel by the neck, "I don't think so!" Devilman snarled and began to slammed the Fallen Angel to the ground, despite that Fallen Angel summoned a glaive to stab Devilman but Devilman broke it in half.

Kukun and Gabi watched in shock as Devilman kept on smashing the Fallen Angel to the floor over and over until the Fallen Angel was dead.

"What's this?" Kukun spoke as he noticed a wing symbol on the glaive.

Then there was a female voice, "That is the weapon of a fallen angel...."

Devilman and Gabi gasped as a name escaped Devilman's lips, "R-Rias Gremory!"

At first, Kukun was confused, "Rias?" then his tone changed when he saw Rias Gremory, "I know you! You're the president of one of these clubs from Genesis High School!" Rias nodded while Gabi looked at Rias with concern, "Why are you here?"

Rias answered Gabi's question, "I was looking for Akira...and it seems I found him!" Gabi and Kukun were confused but Gabi spoke to Kukun softly, "I had a bad feeling about this.."

"Why do you need him?" Kukun asked and Rias answered Kukun's question to her, "Since I healed him, he belongs to me and I need him to fight the Fallen Angels and the other Demons..." but Devilman responded with an angry snarl, "I belong to nobody!" but the Crimson-Haired Princess stared at Devilman, "You don't have a choice...since I'm the descendant of the one who merged Amon with a Dragon and a Werewolf, you will need my help to fight them! "

"That's a lie...." A deep voice growled, Kukun was getting nervous, "What? Who said that?"

"ME!!!"

Then, Devilman's body began to change, he became a large red-skinned demon with black fur covering his lower body and around the neck area especially with his long hair. He had a barreled chest and large muscles. He had leathery wings growing out of his back, a pair of smaller but noticeably tightened veins wings come out of the sides of his head and horns that look like antennas that popped out of the top of his head. He had also yellow eyes with no irises as well as razor sharp teeth and claws.

Kukun screamed, the crotch of his pants was becoming wet with pee by the sight of the demon but Rias kept her cool until Amon pinned Rias to the wall.

"I am NOT working with you!!" Amon snarled but it was interrupted when Gabi pulled Amon away.  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" Amon growled but Gabi remained calm, "Can you calm down..... There is a reason why the Fallen Angels targeting you.." and Kukun nodded.

Unknown to Amon, there is someone watching through the window. It was Beatrice Abe who took her phone and quickly took a picture of Amon right before Amon changed back into Akira Fudo.


	4. Chapter 3- Eden Sacrifice

A teacher was humming to herself. She had woke up earlier but she is still tired. The classroom were clean and spotless. Stretching her arms, she walked outside to fix the flagpole.  
Unknown to the teacher, she felt something on her cheek, she thought it was water but however, she wiped it off.  
  
She froze.  
  
On her hand was blood. The teacher looked up and nearly screamed.  
Impaled on the flag pole was Keiko Otoguro, the leader of the Sweet Lolita Gang that comes to this school. Her dress was red with blood and gore. The teacher was in shock and horrified that she didn't noticed a student leaving, forever.  
  
  
  


******

SHOOTO sunzen mune ga hikisakane sou  
nandomo koe wo agete Break out  
It's Not Over owaranai yoru wo kakenukete ike  
  
atsui chi ga karada no naka wo meguru saigo ni kuchihateta shunkan wa  
It's All Over utsuro na yume no kakera ga ukanderu  
  
mou nidoto modorenai nani mo omoidasenai  
mogaku hodo ochite yuku koe mo todokanai  
KONTOROORU dekinai shoudou  
  
Give Me Your XTC mou ichido kanji sasete yo  
kono karada atsuku naru kurayami de kimi no na wo sakebu  
Give Me Your XTC itsuwari no ai wa iranai  
ukeireyou tsumi tobatsu shikumareta sadame wo kirisake yo Blade  
  


******

Chapter 3- Eden Sacrifice

Beatrice quickly ran, she couldn't believe it. Did she took a picture of an actual demon. She remembers the words in her head.

_**"Since I healed him, he belongs to me and I need him to fight the Fallen Angels and the other Demons..."  
** _   
_**"I belong to nobody!"** _

_**"You don't have a choice...since I'm the descendant of the one who merged Amon with a Dragon and a Werewolf, you will need my help to fight them! "** _

Beatrice was panting very hard.

"So....." a voice spoke, "You got that?" 

Standing there was Doroko, calm and dominate as usual. Beatrice was surprised by Doroko's appearance. The teen got up, then looked at Doroko. "Excuse me, why are you here, Doroko?" Beatrice asked the Alpha Class Demon.

"It's surprisingly simple." Doroko spoke, "Don't show this to Glyssea, okay.." Beatrice was surprised by that request Doroko told her. Yea, Glyssea can be a complete yandere but Beatrice doesn't understand why expect for Doroko who knows very well. 

Beatrice looked at Doroko, "Don't you dare hurt Saori..." and Doroko responded, "I won't."

******

Despite the rough aftermath which ended in Amon almost killing Rias Gremory, Akira remains calm as usual. It was a big surprise when Akira saw the reaction from Aunt Kyoka and Uncle Isato when they saw his new appearance. The next morning at school was sort of uneventful until it happened.

Akira never knew what is coming to him.

Or what is coming to that poor bastard.

Akira enter the room where the Cooking Club is at. There is some students who are preparing lunch and from the crowd he saw Belle Danseuse and Sena Araya. They are having a conservation of usual. Belle was unaware that Akira was in the room until she slipped on something which caused Akira to catch Belle who is breathless. Then Akira caught the tray which is followed by Belle's lunch.

"Great reflexes." Beatrice spoke who is outside the room. Belle looked at Akira and said, "Thank you, Akira."  
"Well, you're welcome." Akira replied to Belle as he led Belle away from the cooking club. Once he reach where the students are eating at, Akira noticed that the fork was attached to his wrist.

"What the-" Akira said as he pulled it away from his wrist but he is unprepared when his furry tail came out and it hit someone on the back. Akira quickly got up and quickly leave, unaware that one person who hit by him is following him, pissed off.

While Akira is at his locker as he opened it as he looked for something, Rias was concerned as she looked at Akira, wondering what is going on until Rias saw one familiar figure.

Riser Phenex.

Akira avoided Riser's fist which hit Akira's locker, leaving a dent on the locker. Any human who hit a locker would be in pain unless they are on adrenaline but Riser looked determined to break Akira's nose that he didn't give a care about the pain. It did attract some students, including Belle Danseuse herself. 

Some were cheering on either Akira or Riser, others were trying to stop the fight including Belle Danseuse who is telling Riser, "It's just an accident, Riser." but Riser Phenex didn't listen to the French Exchange Student. Riser was still throwing punches at Akira but it was futile since Akira kept dodging the punches. Suddenly, Akira caught Riser's arm which earned a loud scream of pain.

Suddenly Akira punched Riser so hard he went flying until he slammed into one of the students that Akira recognized.

Ushuku Masao.

Ushuku's painting supplies splattered on Riser and it was similar to how Marv got splattered in paint from that second Home Alone film. The students were staring at Akira with shock, awe and disgust.

Until Sena Araya and Sona Sitri showed up, wondering what is that noise and what's it coming from.

"Oh crap!!!!" Beatrice yelled, "QUICK INTO CHARACTER!!!!!!!!" as the students went back what they are doing expect for Riser who is in pain and very embarrassed. Akira stared at the dent that is embedded by Riser's fist. 

"Oh hello Rias." Sona spoke, holding a ticket that's in the school... Akira was surprised. "What?" Sona spoke, "It's from your friend, Beatrice.... I am pretty sure you don't want her upset right?"

******  


It was right after the play Akira could talk to Beatrice aside from Rias Gremory. "Hey Beatrice." Akira called out, "You did well on the play....though it's disturbing." Beatrice was surprised by what Akira said. Yea, the play was dark for Belle's taste but Beatrice told her so Belle just gave in. It's basically a Edo Period version of Oedipus Rex. Akira knows how it ended. He remembered how Beatrice played the nobleman, Ingaki Timotame and how the play's climax had him with his eyes gone. Similar to how Oedipus ripped his own eyes out. "Yea..." Beatrice spoke, "It's supposed to be disturbing since Oedipus married his mother..." Akira looked at Beatrice with concern but he changed his mind. He was about to leave when Beatrice called out, "I noticed that Rias had took a liking to you..."

"What?" Akira called back which cause Beatrice apologized, "Oops.... Nevermind...." as she was walking. She was walking a few miles, listening to some 80's music she listens to a lot. Yea, Watari is one of the those old school people who listens to old songs. Then it began to rain all of the sudden which is odd.

_**"Don't show this to Glyssea, okay.."** _

Beatrice remember the words Doroko spoke to her yesterday until she heard something. Beatrice quickly turned around to see a group of thugs along with some woman dressed in a skintight leotard with a slit that exposed her cleavage. 

"What's the matter, sweetie?" One of the thug spoke, "Going somewhere.... Well there is one dude that wants you so-"

**BANG!!!!!!**

"OW!!! YOU IDIOT!!! I WASN'T-"

"Done." Beatrice finished the thug then the woman began to suffered a sort of seizure. Then her body began to change into.......Glyssea. Beatrice then saw the other thug changing into a huge bipedal turtle while two other thugs who didn't changed ran away. Beatrice was horrified, "No.....Way...."

Then there is a loud roar from nowhere and the sound of something ripping similar to fabric. Suddenly, a demonic creature appeared out of nowhere which caused Beatrice to run but the turtle demon chased after her.

But fate had other plans when the turtle demon grabbed Beatrice by the arm then he froze, dropping Beatrice and falling over, dead from fright. Beatrice stared at the corpse of the demon, shocked by what happened. 

"Beatrice?" A voice called out but it sounds dark. Beatrice took a deep breath, turned around and was ready to fight but froze by what she saw that she almost screamed. It was another demon but it had a human face and yet.....

"Is that Akira?"

Beatrice felt stuck, similar to a rock and a hard place. When Beatrice look at the being, Beatrice noticed blood on his hands. Then finally, she saw the corpses of the other demons, torn to shreds like a broken dog toy torn into shreds by a dog.

"My god....." Beatrice spoke softly, "This is not funny business." while she is frozen in fear. Yea, she remember how the nuns talked about them and how evil and terrifying they are. But never one that protected her from his own species. 

"WAIT!!!" Beatrice wanted to call out before he can leave but her body made her run to the being and collide her lips to his own lips, surprising the being.

Devilman was in shock then he saw Rias, Kukun and Gabi. "DAAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNN!!!!!!" while Rias spoke, "Oh My~....." then Beatrice quickly pulled away then she saw Rias. "R-Rias?" Beatrice yelled out, "Why are you here?"

Rias looked at Beatrice and she answered, "Well?" But Beatrice quickly responded, "Sorry, I really need to go, okay." as Beatrice quickly sped away. Devilman looked at Rias, Kukun and Gabi, his cheeks blushed a dark color.

"It's not what it looks like!!"

******  


"Hello Beatrice." Yume called out, seeing her own foster daughter walking by. Her father, Watari is a sort of foster father to Beatrice and Asia Argento. Beatrice looked up and saw Yume. "Hi Miss Ketseuki." Yume had noticed that is raining earlier but Beatrice doesn't give a care.   
"Well.." Beatrice spoke, "I will be busy with something."

"Okay then." Yume responds, "Just make sure Saori doesn't bother you, we all know what happened last time,"  
Beatrice smiled gently, "Okay then."

Beatrice approached a shed and opened the sliding the door, stepping inside the building and closing it shut. The Shed has a cage that is covered with a piece of cloth and a bucket of dirt. The teen grabbed a small handheld shovel and scoop up some worms.

Grabbing a plastic bowl, Beatrice put the worms in the bowl. The teen sighed as approached the cage. "Hey buddy. It's dinner time for you." Then two clawed hands snatched the bowl of worms as the thing in the cage sloppily ate the worms from the bowl. Beatrice sighed as she heard a burp then it was followed by the creature putting the bowl down so Beatrice get it.


End file.
